Twisted Stories
by Fluffy Ponies
Summary: Weird, short, and twisted stories about the characters in the Sisters Grimm. Really gross stories. Even disturbing. OLD STORY. 8D
1. Getting Rejected Hurts

**A/N: Hello, fellow friend. These are just the short parodies that evolved in my mind one day or another. You don't have to believe them, you don't have to like them, but here they are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

**[Setting: Town Park]**

I looked at her beautiful, sleek figure and decided; she was cute. She had brown curls that hid in a dark red hood. Her smile was as sweet as a caramel cake. Her eyes were a dusty blue and more importantly, she was all alone.

This was my chance to go meet her. I took a breath and straightened my outfit.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied. She eyed me carefully.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Um…" she hesitated, probably wondering whether to tell me or not. Of course, I was just a random stranger that decided to hit on her. "Little Red. But call me Red."

Red. The name filled me with pleasure just thinking about it.

"Nice name," I said smiling.

"Thanks," she muttered. She started to walk away, a little unsure of herself.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Let's be friends."

"Oh, really?" she stuttered. "I- I don't know."

I gave her another reassuring smile, and that did the trick.

"Okay." She nodded.

I sat down on a park bench and beckoned for Red to do the same.

"So tell me a little about yourself," I said, racking my brain for a conversation. "I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she answered. She swung her legs carelessly as she looked around the park.

"Do you do any sports in school?" I asked.

"Oh no!" she replied. "I don't do sports. Mother says it's too dangerous."

"Oh."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"No."

"I was thinking," I started awkwardly. She stared into my eyes, and I noticed that her dusty blue eyes were shining.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you single?" I blurted. My face instantly turned red with embarrassment.

She laughed nervously. "Yes, why?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes turned wild with disgust. "NO!"

To my dismay, I quickly realized something. Did I just get rejected?

Red jumped off the bench and ran to the lake nearby. I followed and caught up with her as she was throwing flat stones across the water.

I couldn't take it. If people knew I got rejected, I'd be finished. My sister would laugh at my poor attempt, and my half-brother would pull a bad prank on me. Not only was he doing the pranks on my blonde sister, but he had recently started it on me too!

I ran to Red and pulled her to me. I gazed into her eyes and pushed my lips to hers without another thought.

She shrieked. "You lesbian!" She then ran off, tripping over her feet to get away from this freak who she'd just met.

I, Daphne Grimm, had just been rejected.


	2. One Bad Grade

**A/N: Foolish child. Think the last one was bad enough? Wait until you read this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

**[Setting: Grimm Household] [Puck: 12 Sabrina: 12 Daphne: 8]**

I shuffled down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen table. Ugly and Marshmallow were already there getting ready for school. School was fun, but only because you got to annoy the teachers and pull pranks on the weird students. But it was extremely boring when you had to do work. You know, the shuddering thing they call "homework".

I sat down in the only available chair and shoved food into my mouth. It tasted like spicy, honey mustard sausages. Not bad for the old lady when you think about the other weirder things she made.

Ugly sat there with a green face. Her plate was just the same as always. Untouched.

"You going to eat that?" I asked with my mouth full.

She gave me an evil glare.

"No," she answered, and dumped it on my plate. While I ate, I saw Ugly helping Marshmallow with her homework.

"Then why the heck does seven times eight equal fifty-six?" Marshmallow asked.

"Ugh!" Ugly threw up her hands. "Work with me here, Daphne!"

I swallowed and said, "Just think of seven ugly Sabrinas…". I stopped to point at Ugly and took a quick drink of milk. "…Times eight disgusting bugs on her face."

Marshmallow nodded happily. "I get it now!" she exclaimed happily. "Thanks, Puck! Gosh Sabrina, Puck's a way better tutor than you'll ever be." She laughed.

Ugly looked about ready to slap Marshmallow, but she just furiously grabbed her backpack and walked out the door angrily.

"Don't worry, Marshmallow," I said. "She's just jealous."

The old lady waved goodbye as we headed our way down the path to school.

"Okay, so I get that math problem, but I still need to learn the others," she revealed. "Any tips, Puck?"

"Nope," I said and burped. She ignored me the rest of the way to school.

When we got there, we parted ways and headed to our first classes. English with Ugly.

I gave high-fives to some of my friends and sat down. Ugly looked interested in a "girl" conversation, so I decided to leave her alone.

**[Setting: Lunchtime in the School Cafeteria]**

I grabbed a cafeteria tray and sat down in my usual spot, next to Marshmallow. Ugly was off with some of her other friends.

Marshmallow was having a conversation with one of her school friends. The school friend said, "I thought we were a team, Daphne! I thought you said that you were a multiplication pro! But we both got big fat Fs! Thanks a lot!" The "friend" stormed away. She had blonde hair with blue eyes, but now the blue eyes seemed like a furious red. They probably had one of those partner tests during math.

Tears slid down Marshmallow's face, and Ugly came over to see what the matter was. "Daphne, did you get rejected?"

"No," she sobbed. "Go away!" She slapped Ugly on the arm, and it left a small mark. Ugly looked embarrassed as some people watched with curiosity.

"I was just trying to help," she announced. Then she walked away to go sit with her friends again.

**[Setting: The Next Morning at the Grimm Household]**

I came down the stairs once again for another dull school day. Ugly was at the table, but there was weirdly no Marshmallow. The old lady was in tears with a handkerchief pulled out, dabbing at her tired eyes.

"Where's Marshmallow?" I asked.

The old lady wiped her tears away and explained, "Mayor Charming just called us this morning. Daphne died in a building last night. She was murdered."

I almost choked with surprise, and then I turned angry. "Who did this and where? And why was she even in this "building"?" I had to admit, this was pretty random and surprising news. It wasn't a joke, was it?

"They don't know. The police are going to check for fingerprints later, once they collect the equipment for it. It happened in the old abandoned building down the road."

Ugly and I had to go to school since the old lady insisted, so we waved goodbye somberly. You could hear the old lady's sobs from outside the house.

"Hey." Ugly turned to me while walking. "Let's go and check out that building right now."

I couldn't believe Ugly was going to be that sneaky, but I was all in.

We entered the dark building and closed the door behind us. Everything was dark and you couldn't see anything. I felt around for Ugly's hair and grabbed on it.

She yanked away in annoyance and told me, "You search over there, and I'll search over here."

She seemed to be pointing out directions, but I couldn't see so I just muttered, "Okay."

Some wandering around later, I heard feet walking. It was in the room next to me, so I entered it quietly. I do have to admit I was scared though.

There was a window, which produced a dull, faint light. There was a girl around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. Shockingly, I knew who she was! She was the girl who talked to Marshmallow about the Fs yesterday. I didn't know an eight year old would be so violent with a grade! She was the killer.

But the girl was quick. She told me, "Daphne was annoying me too much, so I had to kill her. I hope you understand."

She grabbed a knife out of nowhere and sunk into my chest. I was near the window now, and the window produced more light when closer to it. No, it wasn't true. I blinked a couple of times before focusing on the culprit.

Sabrina Grimm.


	3. Deadly Secrets

**A/N: This is my personal favorite out of the three chapters that I already posted. Muhaha!**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

**[Setting: A Very Fancy Restaurant] [Sabrina: 19, Daphne: 15, Red: 14]**

Daphne, Red, and I were having a fun night out together. We were eating at a fancy and expensive restaurant new to Ferryport Landing. It was called "_The Soup Secret_" and rumor had it that they had the best soup in the world.

Daphne ordered a creamy chicken chowder soup, and Red ordered a seasoned fish soup. I browsed through my menu and selected a very appetizing looking one.

"I'll have the Special Secret Soup," I said, folding my menu.

"Coming right up!" The waitress nodded with a smile.

"So, what's new?" asked Daphne. It had been a long time since we'd met up or talked with each other, all because I had moved out of the house with Puck.

"Well, you know who is as lazy as ever," I admitted. Puck and I were married, and he didn't do any house chores around the place.

Daphne and Red laughed understandingly. After talking more about what was going on lately, the waitress came out with our drinks and salads. While crunching on our appetizers, I realized how much fun it was to hang out with my girls.

Then, our hot soups came. The waitress gave soups to the other two, but when she gave mine to me she added, "The Secret Soup reveals deadly secrets, ma'am. I'd be very careful what you spill to your friends."

"Okay…" I answered awkwardly. The waitress winked at me and said, "If you girls need anything else, just call for me."

We nodded our thanks and ate our delicious soups. Mine had tomatoes, potatoes, cheese, celery, and a fresh creamy broth.

After awhile, Red was looking a little pale, so I asked her what was the matter.

"I have something to tell you guys," she said.

"Yeah?" we replied.

"Um, I have a boyfriend now."

We screamed with joy and asked at the same time, "Who?"

Her face turned red and she said, "Little Boy Blue."

"Aw," Daphne cooed. "Red and Blue!"

I smiled at Red nicely and patted her hand.

Daphne said, "Now it's my turn to tell you a secret."

"Okay." I turned my full attention on to her.

"I weigh 340 pounds."

"What!" we shrieked.

"Yes, I just used secret magic powder from Uncle Jake's jacket to make me look 100 pounds."

I sighed. "Okay. It's my turn to tell a secret."

They nodded so I said, "I used magic powder too, but not from Uncle Jake. I found it in the garbage outside this restaurant. Truth is, I'm not really Sabrina Grimm."

Daphne and Red gasped. "Then who are you?" they cried.

"I'm just a hobo from the street."


	4. Random Songs Since I Was Bored

**A/N: I don't know why the _fudge _I wrote this, so don't ask. It would be best if you skipped to the next chapter, 'Kay?**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Or the songs. Or Spangles. **

* * *

**[Setting: A Lot of Random Places] [Sabrina's POV]**

I looked at Puck and his features that I never noticed before. Blushing, I looked away. After a little bit, he started to speak.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive."

_~Everytime We Touch by Cascada~_

**[On Santa's Lap] [Daphne's POV]**

"What would you like for Christmas, little girl?" Santa asked me with a cheerful smile.

I grinned.

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good girl. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Santa baby, a 54 convertible, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good, if you'd check off my Christmas list.

Boo doo bee doo."

_~Santa Baby by Various Artists~_

**[Her Sandwich at Spangles Starts to Talk] [Red's POV]**

"You got the lettuce, tomato, and the melted swiss cheese. Some crispy bacon and smoked turkey please. Spangles Sourdough Turkey Bacon Ranch for me. Freshness made to order. Spangles, it just tastes better. It's all about the ranch…"

_~Spangles Sourdough Turkey Bacon Ranch Commercial Song~_

_Um... a talking sandwich, _I thought. At first, I felt obliged to somehow say hello back, but how?

I finally ran out of the restaurant to my boyfriend. I cried into his open arms confused.

"A talking sandwich!" I cried.

"It's okay," he said.

"Thanks Puck," I whispered.


	5. Your Life May Not Be What It Seems

**A/N: This one is just as weird. Unless you call weird normal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

"Cool, a time machine!" said Daphne. "Let's go into it!" The big black circle beckoned us to do so.

"Okay, but let's be careful," Sabrina agreed. She pulled the lever and the screen said, "_Welcome to Automatic Time Travel. Please enter the name of the person's past or future you'd like to see._"

Daphne got an idea and squealed, "Red! Let's see Red's past and future!" She typed in Red's name and pushed the button that said "_past_".

The circle swirled then sucked up the children in the swirly mist. Then they appeared at Red's past. Seeing Red as a baby crying softly in her mother's arms made the girls awe.

"Push the fast forward button on the time machine, Daphne!" Sabrina told her.

They fast forwarded to Red's past when she was three. She was on top of her bed listening to hard rock music and playing an air guitar. Her hair was dressed like a rocker, and she had weird posters on her wall. She had a smear of black lipstick on her lips, and she was wearing strange punk clothes.

"Umm." Daphne scratched her head. "I think we've had enough of her past now. Let's go to her future!"

We flashed to her future and gasped.

"She-" stuttered Sabrina. "_Marries you_?"

"She marries me?" Daphne asked in horror. "Gross!"

"I always knew you were one of those people." Sabrina placed her eyes on Daphne and shuddered.

"Oh, shut up," Daphne snapped. "Let's go to Uncle Jake's past now!"

They went to the time machine and typed in Jake's name, automatically going to Jake's past.

"Oh my gosh!" Sabrina and Daphne exclaimed.

Jake was five and wearing a pink dress. He stared off in space and murmured, "I wish I was a girl." He had makeup on and he had oranges inside his shirt.

"Gross-o!" Daphne squinted. "Is that really him?"

"I guess so," said Sabrina. "Future time." She pressed the button.

Jake was on all fours sniffing the ground. He was old and he was howling, "I AM GODZILLA!"

Daphne shrieked.

"My turn to pick," said Sabrina. "I want to know Puck's past and future so I can embarrass him some day."

She typed in Puck's name, and they landed on a mysterious staircase. As the girls peered around the corner of the wall, they saw Puck sitting with Moth watching a romantic movie.

"Oh, Puck!" Moth cried. "You gave me roses and chocolates too? You are too cute!" They looked about four and they had goo-goo eyes at each other.

Sabrina started cracking up with laughing tears that threatened to spill. Daphne just snorted. "I know what's going to be in his future, Sabrina!"

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You and Puck married!"

"Shut up!"

Daphne giggled.

"Just press the button, Daphne!"

They gasped at the horrible sight when they were transported.

"Puck's a..."

"He's a..."

"A..."

Sabrina covered her nose.

"A big, hairy butt!"


	6. We're Famous!

**Thanks 2 my PERFECTO REVIEWERS! XDDD: Lara D, milmilcrystal, pearl4453, and jabberwockylover13!!! I got some really freaky reviews so I'm guessing that's good. :) Here's my nexto chaptero! Oh yeah and this chapter isn't disturbing or all that funny. Idk. You decide what it is.**

* * *

(_Sabrina, Daphne and Puck go to a regular school now and they are at the school library after school. Sabrina and Puck are 13 and Daphne is.... i don't know however old she is.)_

"Oh crap, I'm allergic to books remember?" Puck said.

"You've said you're allergic to girls, purple and lots of other things snotface!" Sabrina said. "But you don't see yourself swelling up when you're next to us do you? And we're girls."

Puck sneered. "Maybe you're not girls then."

Daphne gave Puck a disapproving look.

"Okay I'm going to be looking for a book for my report on health and weight," Sabrina explained. "Why don't you to go and look in the picture book area, okay?"

Puck snorted but went anyways and Daphne rolled her eyes but soon after that followed Puck.

"Ahh," Sabrina sighed. "Alone again." She was deep in search for the perfect book when all of a sudden, Daphne came running up to her.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! You've got to come see this!"

A snobby looking librarian shoved a her index finger to her wrinkled mouth.

"Sabrina!" Daphne whispered. "Come on!"

We half walked, half trotted to where Daphne wanted Sabrina to go. She took her to a table where seven leather bound books lay.

=O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sabrina picked one up and flipped through one. She gasped. "Daphne, these stories are about us!"

"The Fairy-tale Detectives, The Unusual Suspects, The Problem Child, Once Upon a Crime, Magic and Other Misdeameners, Tales from the Hood, The Everafter War!!!!" Sabrina blurted.

"Oh em gee," said Daphne, flipping through the book "The Problem Child". "Ooooo laaaa laaa!"

Sabrina rushed to see what Daphne was "Ooooo laaaa laaaing" about. It showed a picture of Puck kissing her while chimpanzies danced around us. Sabrina turned a deadly shade of red.

"What's all this halaboo about Grimms?" Puck said coming around the corner carrying a picture book. He came where Daphne was showing the picture and his eyes grew wide.

"WHO TOOK A FREAKIN PICTURE OF ME AND GRIMM MAKING OUT!"

He must of said it a little loud because several people turned there heads.

Daphne cringed and said, "It's nothing! Just practicing for a.... Family play!"

The people shook their heads and continued reading. "Phew," said Sabrina. "Way too close."

"What is this?" asked Puck. "All these books! Why are they about us? Who wrote them? Michael Buckley? Who in the world in that? What's going on?"

"It's stories of our life!" said Sabrina. "But Michael Buckley must be someone we know then."

"Look him up Marshmallow," Puck demanded.

Daphne went to a computer and showed them the picture of the author.

The kids/teens/children/whatevers gasped. They knew who this picture was.

It was Jack the giant killer!

"But we defeated him a long time ago, right?" Daphne said clearly confused.

"So like....Is Jack............Michael Buckley?"

"How the heck?"

"This is so weird!!!"

"Well," said Puck. He grinned. "At least he doesn't know our true identities. He thinks we're "fairy-tale detectives".

Sabrina giggled and her eyes rolled back into her head. This happened to Daphne and Puck too.

They transformed into....Well...It can't really be described. Something between a monster and an alien. Who knew this was who they really were? There are several other deadly secrets out there but they are too horrible to tell so let's just leave it at that for now. At least you know the truth about our favorite book characters.

**Okay... TWISTED CHAPTER!!!! Review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	7. Puck and Whom?

**Booksies here! My new nickname my PM friend gave me. Anyways thanks to mee reviewers: Lara D. She like reviews everything, right? XD I mean that as a good thing. Well here's my next chapter. And also, I might write another chapter later today but it will come on late. So enjoy.**

Well, Granny Relda told us to go to the park and get some fresh air because Puck was acting stupid and broke her lovely coffee table. That happened because he was arm wrestling himself. Typical.

Daphne, Puck and I walked to the park somberly.

"Thanks Puck," I said. "Thanks a lot! I was doing my report that's due tomorrow!"

"Get over it Grimm," Puck said. "Don't be a nerd.

"Oh me a nerd! What about you?" And it went on like this for several minutes until we came a conclusion.

"Well if I'm a nerd then you are a nerd too, okay?" I said.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something but I couldn't hear him.

"Guys come over here!" Daphne shouted. Apperently Daphne slipped away into the trees right next to the park and she was frantically beckoning.

We ran to her and she pointed. "Look."

There was a blonde headed girl with a white t-shirt and blue jeans on. She had been knocked out cold.

Daphne stiffled a sob. Puck went over to her and gave Daphne a reasurring squeeze.

The girl knocked out woke up and fluttered her eyeslashes.

"What's your name?" asked Daphne.

"Sendra," she said in a small soft voice. "Sendra Carter."

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I...I forgot. Please help me! I have no idea where I am!" she cried.

We took her home and asked Granny for help. They researched in the books but couldn't find a thing.

"Well, all we can really do is send her to your school for now," Granny explained. "If I keep her home, then someone might think I kidnapped her."

"Sendra," Granny said in a light voice. "We're going to send you to school. Do you think that would be alright?"

Sendra had a worried face but she squared her shoulder and nodded.

The next day we headed to school and all Puck could do was look at her. Checking her out I guess. Hey, no fair!

We all had different classes and Puck said goodbye to Daphne looking straight into her soft brown eyes and tuffling her hair. "Be good Marshmallow," he said in almost a dreamy way. And then he said goodbye to Sendra. "Bye Sendra!" He didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. No fair!

After school Sendra caught up with us on our way to Granny's house. "Hey," she said with that soft voice.

Daphne and Puck exchanged happy looks and said, "Hi." back too. Sendra was stealing their hearts! But I just scowled.

"Go away Sendra, you are ruining everything!" I yelled.

She just scrunched up her face and asked, "Why?"

"Because you're in my life!"

Sendra's face filled with tears and she ran away, somewhere towards the park.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Puck said, his eyes following where Sendra ran off too.

"Because Daphne and you are falling for her!" I yelled. "And you love her Puck, I can see it in your eyes! You LOVE Sendra!"

"Sabrina!" said Puck's face with disgust. "What are you talking about? My true love is Daphne!"

Daphne gave a little squeak of surprise.

"Sorry Marshmallow," said Puck. "But the secret is too much to hold. We might as well tell her."

And then Daphne ran into Puck's arms. "We've been in love for a long time!" Daphne said with tears of joy.

And then Puck dipped down and kissed Daphne, full on the lips.

**Gross. Puck and DAPHNE??? I'm not sure if I like that chapter. But I'll let you guys decide. Lol.**


	8. What if? Boredness Part 1

**Once again, thanks to my reviewers!!! They are: pearl4453, Lara D, guest and twilightfunatic (who pm'd me). This chapter is a little different from the others so just play along with it. :) (And I don't mean play with it as in playing a game!)**

**What if, Sabrina and Daphne never met Puck?**

Puck would still be out in the woods waiting for his "true love". (Although he doesn't know it!)

**What if Puck never kissed Sabrina in the 3rd book?**

Then when Puck would finally kiss Sabrina then Sabrina would kiss him back! :OOO

**What if Daphne was older than Sabrina?**

Daphne would be an alchoholic and she would be all... -shudders- weird.

**What if Granny Relda and Mr. Canis got married after Basil's death?**

Granny would have been so happy, that she would have never adapted the Grimms.

**What if Puck married Moth?**

Puck would be covered in Moth's lipstick and he would be VERY miserable.

Weirder Ones:

**What if Sabrina had a little lip action with Daphne?**

They would love each other and kiss every single day.

**What if Jack the giant killer and Moth met?**

They would take over the world, (No question about it).

**What if Sabrina and Daphne switched lives?**

Sabrina's life would be "SO PUCK ROCK!" and Daphne's would be dull and hate towards Puck. (Or would that be love?)

**What if they all lived in a town called Wakoreetartedd Town?**

There wouldn't be a story worth telling about them because they'd all turn to retards.

**What if you were in the Sisters Grimm stories? (Anwser A, B, C or D)**

A) You would go meet the Sabrina, Daphne and Puck and be Puck's girlfriend.

B) You would pretend you were a psychic and go tell Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck of their past and fool them. (They would be like, "How did you know that????")

C) You would defeat the Scarlet Hand then go meet the Grimms and Puck.

D) You'd go meet Sabrina, Daphne and Puck and live with them forever and be their best buddies. :)

**Review and tell me your answer. Also, if you have one "What if" question about the Sisters Grimm, you could put it on your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter along with another twisted story. Can you remember to put all that in your review??? Thanks!!! ;D**


	9. What Ifs and Answers Boredness Part 2

**Hi peoples! There were a lot of great answers and what ifs from the last chapter! Thanks for the time you gave to give me the answers in your last chapter's reviews! Here it is!**

* * *

_The Answers to my Question the Last Chapter_

**Lara D: **

**CBAD, meaning:**

Defeating the SH, telling the Grimms I know some of their secrets. Let them think I'm psychic and kinda psycho. Then trick Puck ino letting him be my boyfriend (what fun we'd have...), Sabrina gets mad, I theoretically break up with him, they hook up, and we become BFFs!!

**1maylee9:**

**I would choose B, except I would pretend to be a psychic alien!**

**EmerytheFrog:**

**HM... It's such a hard choice 'cause I wanna be Puck's girlfriend and I wanna be a stalker pyshic and i wanna kick the bad guys butts and I wanna be all their best buddies! But I suppose if I have to choose one I would choose D cuz I wanna be their best buddy (Sorry Pucky darling, I don't wanna get Sabrina on my bad side).**

**(**Authors Note: Hahaha, so funny! Here are the "what ifs" now!**)**

**Lara D's What Ifs:**

**What If Sabrina made out with Jack the giant Killer?**

If Sabrina made out with Jack the giant killer, it would have probably been Sabrina under a spell or Jack made out with Sabrina unexpectingly. Puck would unfortunately hear the news and kill Jack! Yay! But then Puck would kill himself from the guilt. Noooo!!!!

**What If Daphne married Puck?**

If Daphne married Puck then they'd have a Barbie theme wedding and Sabrina would be fuming mad but happy that Daphne was happy. Sabrina would probably end up marrying Elvis. (Poor Elvis!)

**What If Puck dated a centaur (sorry, a mix of Wizards of WP and Percy J...hehe)?**

Oh gosh, if Puck dated a centaur it would be a complete disaster! First, Justin Russo would come in (from Wizards of Waverly Place) and so would Percy Jackson and they would steal the centaur. Puck would get all "I'm the Trickster Kingish" and it would start a battle. I can't bare to tell you the rest. (Okay fine! Sabrina comes in and uses her extra long armpit hair to tie them all up. And it stops them from protesting!)

**What If Granny Relda joined the Scarlet Hand?**

If Granny Relda joined the Scarlet Hand, nothing would ever be the same. Trust me. When the two sides would fight, here's what would happen: "_Granny Relda looked down at Sabrina and tears fell from her old, wrinkled face. She had the sword and she was about to kill Sabrina, her granddaughter. Memories of life with Sabrina made Granny Relda sadder and sadder. But then the Master yelled at her to kill her. "I'm sorry Sabrina," she whispered and the sword came down._"

**What If Sabrina died of eating Granny's...'food'?**

If Sabrina died of eating Granny's food then Daphne and Puck would too. Granny would have a hard life by herself and she would sometimes think about leaving the barrier. And by the way, they died of eating Granny Relda's Egg and Goat's Spit Watery Potato Soup. Mmmmm!

**What If Puck asked you to be his girlfriend?**

Umm, me? Oh uhhhhh, so awkward. I'd probably reject him and suggest Sabrina to him because if I would have exepted it, it would have been a world of hate and anger.

**twilightfunatic:**

**What if Henry had married Goldilocks instead of Veronica?**

If Henry had married Goldilocks instead of Veronica, I'm sorry to say that our favorite book characters would not be alive today. Sure there would be Kelly and Julia, (Henry's and Goldilock's daughters) but they wouldn't be as near as exciting as the Sisters Grimm.

**Thanks for the awesome questions and answers! I hope you like it! And I lied about making another chapter! I guess it's just the questions and answers on this one for now! Next chapter will be a story! I'm 99% sure! :D Review and thanks!!!!!**


	10. Confessions

**This chapter is sorta weird and gross. Again, thanks to my reviewers: Lara D, sabrinagrimm, Moonduster and Rae11-Or-TSGFan.**

Puck's POV

I discovered this new online game yesterday! It's called AdventureWorld and you can go around and kill stuff. You can chat to people; add friends and do quests and stuff. It's really fun.

My username is Puckrocks87 and I was talking to this hot chick player. Her name was Heartgurl45. I started to type.

**Hi. (Me)**

**Hi. (Her)**

**Wat's Up? (Me)**

**Nothin much.. (Her)**

So I like, talked to her and stuff. And it ended up she lived in Ferryport Landing too. She wasn't an Everafter but she knew about them.

**So do u want to meet in the park at 8:00? (Me)**

**Sure! (Her)**

**Meet ya there. (Me)**

**Bye. (Her)**

**Bye. (Me)**

So I collected a rose from the old lady's garden and was on my way to the park. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 5 minutes till 8:00. Perfect.

I sat down at a bench and waited. After awhile I saw a girl wander over to me. She had brown curls and blue eyes. She had a soft smile.

"Hi," she said. "Are you Puckrocks87?"

"Yup, and are you Heartgurl45?" I asked.

"Yeah that's me," she said, planting herself on to the bench with me.

We talked for awhile and laughed about stuff. We decided to meet the next day again. We met the next day and the next day and the next day. We saw each other each day for a whole week. I thought I was in love.

I met her again at the same time on the bench.

"Hi," I said. I was used to looking at her soft smile and her tempting lips.

"Hi," she blushed.

We sat in silence for a while and then I slowly leaned in and kissed her in the sunset. She was so beautiful. She was everything now.

"Puck," she said with her eyes closed. "I have a confession to make."

"Yes?" I asked sweetly. "What is it my dear?"

"Well, since you love me and all," she started. "I hope you won't mind that I'm a guy."

My eyes shot open. "What?!?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," she or _he _said.

"Prove it," I said.

She or he took off her or his t-shirt.

"Oh my gosh," I said. "You're right. You are a guy!"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I guess you won't be surprised that I am a girl," I surprised.

"What?" he asked. He laughed. "Really? Prove it!"

"Okay," I said as I took off _everything_.

"Okay um," he said. "I believe you. You can put on your stuff now." He nervously looked around.

"No!" I said. "I am a proud girl and I will show it off!"

I walked around and posed in my naked body to several people around. Snow White was one of them. She put her hand over her mouth and sucked in her breath.

"Who knew Puck was a girl," she muttered. "Well at least the Sisters Grimm readers don't know this….."


	11. Dead

**Thanks to my reviewers: The 3nd, Lara D, pearl4453, Rae11-Or-TSGFan, mackenzie -person who gave idea :)-, livi, and guy udontnow. This chapter is short and kind of sad. :( Not too twisted like the others. :( **

**Also when you get done reading, please check out Moonduster's new forum+community! It's called "Monthly Sisters Grimm Winners". You can vote for winners and stuff there and yeah. Details are at the forum. Yeah, she asked me to put this on here. Haha. Advertising...:p**

"PUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

I found him grinning on the bottom step.

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN, WHY YOU WROTE "BIG BANANA" ON MY BUTT?" I asked.

"Whoa," Red said. "You look at her butt?"

Puck nodded, still smiling.

"UGH! I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

I shoved myself into a hot shower and washed the writing off of my butt. Then I got the idea.

I walked out and got dressed. I proceeded my "normal" day.

I decided to go outside and run around. Yeah, I was bored.

I ran around happily, like nothing happened that morning. As planned, Puck flew out, with some sticky looking grenades.

"Hey Grimm!" he yelled. "Watch out!" He plummeted me with a grenade at my chest.

I gasped. The pain. What did he put in that grenade? The air left my lungs and I fell to the ground.

I lay in the coffin. Dead. Puck killed me that day. All because of his stupid prank.

Daphne sobbed and put flowers next to me. Red shook her head and gave my dead body a hug. Granny patted my dead head and said a prayer. Then Puck came up to me.

He was dressed in the new suit Granny bought him and tears fell from his eyes.

"I should've never done this to you Sabrina," he said. "I'm sorry."

They all backed away and waved as the funeral guys closed my coffin and carried it to the car. Then they had the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today," someone said outside me coffin. Then I tuned out.

I woke up later. I realized where I was. In the coffin. Dead.

I got out of my coffin, dead. I was a ghost now. I flew to my former home. I flew through the door and to Puck's room. I flew in.

I saw Puck lying on his trampoline, crying.

"Puck!" I said. "I'm here!"

He didn't seem to hear. I screamed.

"PUCK I'M HERE! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled. But he couldn't. I was a ghost, not seen or heard to him.

Something started to pull me from him. I was being sucked away. Then I realized I had to go where all ghosts went.

"Puck! Please!"

Still, he couldn't hear me.

"Puck!" I said one last time as I faded away. "Don't ever forget me…….."

Years later...Puck might be gay and with Peter Pan but he never forgot Sabrina Grimm.


	12. Secret Spying

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile! Sorry if this chapter is too short, also! **

I glared at Daphne, my eyes staring into hers.

"Yes, this is very important!" I reassured, annoyed at her attitude.

"Okay Red," she told me, "You've seen Puck with a blonde girl, in his room, kissing?"

"Yes!" I yelled in to her face. "I think it might be Sabrina!"

The girl opened her eyes wide and said, "Let's pretend we're spies, okay?"

"Okay," I answered. "Just be careful, I think they're in his room."

The brown head squealed and hopped on one foot. She bit down on her palm and said, "We need evidence!"

I rolled my eyes. Great, once Daphne had an idea, there's no use stopping her.

"Where's Granny Relda?" I asked. "Won't she get suspicious of what we're doing?"

"No, she told me she went to go get her hair done at the hair salon," she said. Daphne pulled me up to her room and we grabbed some "spy" stuff. She gave me a sack to carry with everything in it, and we headed to the fairy boy's room.

We didn't bother to knock; we just quietly sneaked in and hid behind a bush in the fairy-tale room. We immediately saw Puck kissing someone, but we didn't recognize _who_, yet.

I grabbed a pair of binoculars from the bag and looked through them, but the girl was facing the other way. She definitely had blonde hair, but was wearing strange clothes. It was very peculiar for Sabrina to be wearing that!

I handed the binoculars to Daphne and we followed the kissers to the river. Daphne gasped and picked up a hair that was near the place they were formerly at. It was a blonde type color, but we weren't for sure.

We watched as the girl took out a piece of red licorice from her purse- wait, she has a purse? - And they ate it together, kissing while doing so.

We sat there, watching anxiously, as the two lovebirds were having "mouth to mouth fun time."

"Hey Daph," I said to the girl next to me.

"Yeah?"

"You should really be getting this on video."

"Right."

She took out the camera and started to video tape the love scene.

They soon moved to the trees to carry on…Mouth to mouth.

We trotted over to where they had dropped bits of licorice on the ground, and wondered if Sabrina ate licorice.

As if reading my thoughts, Daphne said, "Sabrina hates licorice."

"She doesn't have a purse either," I said. "Something smells fishy."

Daphne gave me a funny look and told me, "Okay, so I didn't put on deodorant today, so what!"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, Daphne?" I asked.

She turned away from me, insulted a bit.

"That's not what I meant," I tried. "Never mind." It's hard when it came to _Daphne_.

We picked up the evidence and went to hide behind a tree, to continue with the spying. I examined the strand of hair that we picked up earlier. Did Sabrina shed her hair often? Is that really Sabrina kissing Puck, over there? And the licorice, she hated that stuff! What's going on here?

As soon as the kissers moved to their next location, we ran over to the tree they were recently at and picked up a stick of _PRENIUM LIPSTICK_!

"Sabrina doesn't put on lipstick!" we both whispered furiously.

"Red," she warned. "I'm going to see who that girl really is, okay?"

"Okay," I said nervously. "Be careful!"

She ran over to the two kissers and pulled them apart. Then, the little girl stared in to the blonde girl's face. I couldn't see what her expression was from here, and besides, the girl was turned the other way.

All of a sudden, Daphne fainted when she caught another glimpse of the girl's face. Did she have too much make-up on?

I worriedly pondered these things, until I found the answer to my question. I realized it as the lady was looking at me; her face had turned to me fully.

I passed out like Daphne had, when I saw the face.

She had gone to the hair salon and gotten her hair redone, making it look long and smooth. She had dyed her hair blonde, and no wonder she wore strange clothes.

She was an old lady.

Granny Relda.


End file.
